1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to devices and methods for basement waterproofing and, more particularly, to sump systems and methods for use in basement waterproofing systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The potential for moisture in the basement of buildings is of ongoing concern to homeowners, building contractors, and structural engineers. Basement foundation footings are typically located several feet below ground level, and water may accumulate around the foundation as the groundwater level periodically rises, for example, due to rain or melting snow. As a result, hydrostatic pressure may build causing leakage at cracks in the footings, structural interfaces, and through the floor. Concrete, typically used in the construction of foundations, attracts groundwater by sorption, and capillary forces in the concrete pores facilitate further penetration of the groundwater. Seepage of groundwater into a basement can cause significant structural damage, as well as promote the growth of harmful bacteria, such as iron bacteria. Furthermore, dangerous radon gas, and water vapors contributing to a high basement humidity level, can flow easily through the concrete pores.
Interior, sub-floor drainage systems have been developed to address problems with moisture in basements. Such systems typically include a drainage conduit installed along the interior perimeter of the basement, positioned below the basement floor and in close proximity to the foundation wall. The drainage conduit serves to collect and convey groundwater to a basement sump for extraction.
In general, the sump is a sub-floor water collection zone positioned at the lowest point of the basement, often in a corner, so that groundwater naturally drains towards it. Within a sump hole, a sump pump is typically housed in a sump liner to discharge groundwater. Traditional sump liners are circular in design, about two feet in diameter, two to three feet deep, and contain a plurality of drilled apertures around their periphery to allow for the exchange of groundwater while limiting entry of gravel and dirt. A pump stand, conventionally positioned in the bottom of the sump liner, elevates the sump pump in order to adjust level controls and to allow sediment and debris to settle without interfering with operation of the sump pump. Several inches of coarse gravel may also be placed in the bottom of the sump liner to provide a solid foundation for the sump pump. A two-piece lid is traditionally secured with screws over the sump liner, flush with the basement floor, in order to accommodate discharge piping.